


Why She Did

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glance at Heather's motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why She Did

It was never about shame for what had been done to her. Heather MacLeod was a daughter of the Highlands, and there were consequences every woman knew of, when a conqueror came through.

No, it was fully to protect Connor. He was too soft a soul, and would take it hard to know what the Kurgan had done. It was the secret she locked away inside, and went on with life as it needed to be. As he had tried to protect her from the truth of what he was, so she protected him from that which could hurt him.


End file.
